Mr Rabbit and the Lizard Man
by Werwolfie
Summary: lotr because of sequel. Chase(frodo) and Zach(Legolas) spend spring break together. They've always had a thing for each other but some one g/f is always in the way. Slash&Lemon. please R&R. little plot. skip chap1 for lemon.
1. ummm there is no name right now

1-"Tool just gets better every time we go seem them don't they!?" Chase exclaimed. 

Zach shook his head with a sigh. They Stepped of the elevator and started walking down the hallway. "They were really good but I still think we should have stayed home and practiced. You know we don't have a lot of time before we go back to Nashville to play our own show."

"I know, but don't you wanna have some fun be fore we have to buckle down and get everything ready?"

"I guess," Zach stopped in front of his door, before he started to unlock it he thought to himself, what if I am wrong, how will it affect us afterwards…

"ZACH!!! C'mon man open the door I'm tired and I can't wait to sit down!!"

He opened the door and before he could even get his first foot in Chase ran in and jumped on the couch. Zach laughed as he went into the kitchen and got drinks for Chase and himself. I hope this goes well zach sighed in a thought to himself. He handed Chase his drink then walked over to his CD player and turns on Deadsy quietly. A quick glance over Chase's features, his slender legs, the way his pants emphasized his hips, how the blue jacket he always wore covered the part he most yearned to touch, the frailty that lined his face, and the blonde that swallowed him, oh how he envied Katy. He sat down next to Chase with a slight tilt so he could lie on the arm of the couch and see Chase.

"So, What all have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, not much, Rory and I just finished the first Gite album…"

"Is that all you ever talk about? Work, work, and more work?!?!"

"Well, I don't have a lot of free time any more… I'm either at school or working, when I'm not I'm with Katy or band practice…there's really not much else for me to talk about…."

"What about old times, like when you first died you hair blonde? Or old vacations?"

"You were there when I dyed it blonde!! Remember?"

"Yes, I remember but I'm just trying to start conversation…Hmm, but you know that re minds me, my roommate is gone for the rest of the week…."

With that there was a silence, but not the normal kind between to friends, this was filled with tension. Chase was starting to tire; the affects off the concert were finally starting to take their full toll on him. Zach saw this as his chance, he sighed as his body quivered. Zach jumped on top of Chase, pinning him to the couch, and with out a second to lose he pressed his lips tightly to his new lovers'. Chase struggled violently, trying to scream " I'm taken, remember Katy!!!!," this didn't slop him, or even slow him down. He lifted his body from Chase's and went in to his bedroom only to return with the handcuffs he had gotten the night before Chase's arrival. A look of horror Filled Chase's eyes as he thought of what Zach could do with only one pair of handcuffs. He pushed his back farther and farther in to the couch, it felt like it might break under the pressure but it didn't. Chase knew that he couldn't do anything now. As Zach came nearer and nearer Chase thought of all the times he wondered what it would have been like if Zach had said something before Katy. Now he was going to find out….


	2. Now there is Rabbit

2-Zach stopped for a second, "What the hell am I doing?" he thought. As he stood, he breathed so slowly the you almost couldn't see the rise and fall of his slender chest. A tear started to trickle down the side of chase's fair skin. Zach walked over to chase an wrapped his legs around as he placed his hands on chase's hip. Once Zach saw the tear he gently licked it off and worked his way towards chase's soft lips. He found his lips with no trouble at all. He ran his fingers through the long blonde hair that encompassed chase's face. A tingle starts to run down Zach's back, why wont he kiss me back? He jumped as he felt the tip of chase's tongue tease his lips. He opened his mouth to find that chase was no longer struggling but enjoying himself with his arms surrounding Zach's body. He broke the kiss and started to move down to his neck. Chase's breathing got heavier while he raised his neck to meet Zach's lips. He took of his blue jacket. Zack's hands slid under chase's shirt and started to caress his flat but firm chest. Zack could feel chase's nipples harden the longer his hands where on them. Zach let out a quiet moan as he felt himself becoming erect. He lifted chase's shirt off to reveal a flawless body. Every inch was a smooth milky white colour. Chase sat up only long enough to give Zach a quick kiss as he tore open Zach's black button Shirt and start his hands toward Zach's pants. He too felt the need for release and knew that it would not come for either of them as long as they were still clothed. Chase's moved up and down the crotch of Zach's pants, and as he felt what was waiting so eagerly to come out he to became aroused. His hands worked the button and undid the zipper, but before he could put his hands to the legs of the pants to pull them down, Zach pushed him against the back of the couch and looked straight into his eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean if you aren't ready for what I want with you then just say so."

"I…I…don't know!! What if Katy were to find out about this!? I mean, I want….I want to but ,"

Zach stood up and off to the side ," Get up and turn around."

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" he shifted his body motioning that he would get up if Zach's reason was good enough.

"Do you want me or not? I don't have time to play around with you if your going to be I want to one minute and I don't the next."

Chase got up and faced the couch with Zach behind him. Zach's hands grabbed Chase's wrists and hand cuffed them together. Zack traced a line down Chase's spine. It sent a shiver through both of them at the same time ending in the same place. Zach whispered in chase's ear " The bed room." Chase Turned and started towards Zach's bedroom, but Zach stood there for a moment to admire Chase's wonderfully crafted body, and his cute little ass.


	3. I'll name it when I have time

3-Zach started to follow after Chase entered his room. He shut the door and locked it behind him. Chase's back still faced him while he stood at the foot of the bed. Zack walked up behind Chase, slowly wrapping his arms around his waist. His hands worked chase's pants open, but instead of ripping them off his luscious body, he moved them back towards chase's abdomen. His stomach twitched from nervousness and the feeling of Zach's large masculine slithering lower and lower. As Zach's hand made its way down and found its destination chase started to moan.

"Uuuhhh….. Uuuuhhhhh….zaaa…….zaaaa…"chase muttered in an attempt to call the name of the man behind him.

"Tell me how much you need it!! Tell me how much you want it!!" Zach demanded.

"UUUGGHHH!!!" Chase's moans grew louder and louder as Zach started to massage the length of manhood that he held in his hand. "I need….. Uuuuuhhh… you so….. Oooooooooh….Much!! God Zach, please harder!!!! HARDER!!!" he begged Zach.

"Tell me you want me!! Say it now!!" Zach yelled.

"Uuuuhhh, just a little harder, a little longer Zach!!" Chase started to lean back on Zach and rub his body slowly up and down on his chest.

Zach released Chase before he could release himself. Zach started toward the head on the bed and sat down.

"ZACH!!!GOD DAMNIT!!! Get back here and finish the job Zach!!!!" Chase screamed as he tried to run after zach but fell to his knees trying. 

Zach looked over chase then reached in to the nightstand next to his bed. He pulled out a key and a bottle. He placed the bottle in the middle of the bed but kept the key in his has as he walk to chase. Standing in front of chase he stripped every article of clothing off except For his black button down shirt. Chase's eyes got large as he saw what he had been waiting for since the day they met. He looked into Zach's eyes, giving him a look that asked him what are you going to do to me? Once again the sweet Zach returned long enough to come close to chase and cradle his head on his stomach. But it wasn't long before the evil sexually driven zach returned.

"Do you see this key?" Zach asked.

Chase nodded

"If you can make me cum first I'll take off the handcuffs." A small grin looked down at chase.

Chase lifted his head from Zach's stomach in shock. But soon Chase realized what he must do to regain the use of his hands again. Chase gave him one final glance that said more than any human can hope to say in a lifetime. He moved forward, opened his mouth, and in one try got all of Zach's erection. As chase started sucking, he heard Zach start to moan, how he love the sound. It drove him to be more aggressive about what he was doing. The moans grew louder, he felt Zach's hand going through his hair and pushing his head as close as it could go to his body. Chase's thoughts started to wonder, and soon found their way to Katy. "Katy would never done that to me!! OH MY GOD!! What about Katy!!" Chase almost bit the throbbing manhood that lay in his care.


	4. Again, name it when I have time

4-Chase continued to work on the swollen manhood purged in his mouth until its owner let out a cry of pleasure that the neighbors were sure to hear. Zach let go of the soft locks that had been in his hands for so long and fell back on to the bed. After swallowing the bitter liquid that filled his mouth he stood up and gazed at the body he had yearned so long for, but felt so guilty about having. Chase walked over to the bed and sat down next to the man recovering from a violent release. Finally, Zach sat up and grabbed the key. Chase's eyes got big as he watched the key move in Zach's hands.

"You know, while you have the handcuffs on I could still make you do what ever I want you to do…."Zach said in an evilly sly way.

"You wouldn't!!!" Chase said nervously.

"Wouldn't I? You were just so good at it I might have to make you do it again be fore I let my little lizard man go…"Zach teased.

"Hey, it's my turn now!! You go me started and left me hanging, and now you want me to do you again? That's just now right." Chase trailed off.

Zach leaned back and undid the handcuffs, but be fore chase could make a move Zach had already mounted him again. "So, you think it's your turn to have some fun, huh?? Well, lets see how much you like being ridden by the elf!!". Zach Grabbed the bottle he had placed on the bed earlier and started to open it as he kissed chase's chase spending only enough time to send a small tingle or make his nipples harden again. Once he had the bottle opened he poured a small amount in to him palm and started to rub it on his penis. As he rubbed chase's hands found their way down to his own manhood. The sight of Zach massaging his slowly rising erection that way was almost enough by itself to get his hard, but when Zach stood up chase felt the wind blow across his stomach that send a chill up his spine and down his penis. Chase gave Zach a look of ' now what?'

"Roll over and get all the way on the bed." Zach said in a loving way that made Chase do it with out a second thought. Zach got on the bed directly behind him, placing his hands on his hips. As zach lifted chase to the right height he felt chase's body shake a little. He leaned over chase and whispered in his ear "I love you." All that did was make him shake more. Zach could tell how nervous chase was but he knew if he didn't do it now he might never get another chance like this. Using what little oil was still left on his hands he started to massage Chase's entrance. Zach gently placed his first finger on the edge and pushed it in. Chase let out a muffled moan. Zach then added a second finger, the moan this time was clear but still soft. When he added the third finger he heard what he'd been waiting for for so long. He retracted two of his fingers leaving the first one only to help himself slid in with ease. With one hand still on Chase's hips, he put the head of his manhood on the edge of his newfound release. "I hope your ready cause here I cum." Zach slammed into chase so hard that he lefts a little burse where his flesh had met Chase's. The scream that followed told Zach that he was doing his job right, but he decided to slow down just so that they could both enjoy it with the least amount of pain. Zach's slow entrances and exits were accompanied buy soft and muffled attempts at his name. He started to pick up the pace, using his hands to help move Chase's hip with him. Soon, when zach was going at a speed that felt good to him and Chase, he freed one of his hands and attached it to Chase's erection that was still waiting to be dealt with.


	5. The sweet end or is it?

5-Zach was finally starting to reach his climax point, and he could tell that Chase was a little behind. Zach squeezed his hand tighter and started to move his hand fast to catch Chase up. In Zach's opinion, the moans that came from both of them could have been mistaken for elvish song. He loved the way Chase's voice sounded as it battled his own for the most pleasure filled cry. 

Finally Zach gave it one last trust and came with all his might. Not far be hind was Chase spilling his seed on to Zach's hand and bedspread. They collapsed as they were: Zach's hand still under Chase while the rest of his body lie on top of Chase. How good it felt to both of them to know that what they had wanted for so long had come. Once Zach recovered enough strength to left his body, he rolled over after placing a last few lines of kisses along Chase's back.

The Remainder of their break was spent this way. They went to local bands that played in coffee shops and any other sort of music they could get to. When they returned home they enjoyed themselves in a way neither of them thought could ever be real. Chase and Zach could finally be happy, or so it would seem. The last night came when Chase and Zach would be able to feel each other's embrace. Spring break was over, Chase had to return to school. How would he ever Tell Rory? How would he tell his family? How would he tell Katy?!?!?!

Here ends Mr. Rabbit and the Lizard Man The Sequel has been started and should be finished by mid next month. See how Chase deals with the separation from Zach and his relation ship with Katy!!


End file.
